


[podfic] Let My Lusts Be My Ruin

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn Watching, Pre-Slash, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of veronamay's fic "Let My Lusts Be My Ruin."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> It's the most he's had of Sam in nearly three years; the only indication that Sam thinks of him at all. Pre-series, set right before 1x01.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:10:34</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Let My Lusts Be My Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let My Lusts Be My Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190121) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Story:** [Let My Lusts Be My Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190121)  
**Author:** veronamay  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** mature  
**Author’s Summary:** It's the most he's had of Sam in nearly three years; the only indication that Sam thinks of him at all. Pre-series, set right before 1x01.  
**Length:** 00:10:34

**Podficcer’s Notes:** This was recorded as a gift for l_niania for Cakeswap! ♥

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Let%20My%20Lusts%20Be%20My%20Ruin/Let%20My%20Lusts%20Be%20My%20Ruin.mp3) (10 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Let%20My%20Lusts%20Be%20My%20Ruin/01%20Let%20My%20Lusts%20Be%20My%20Ruin.m4b) (5.5 MB)  
\+ also available at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/let-my-lusts-be-my-ruin)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/44538.html), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5337818), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2053271.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/105427.html)


End file.
